


Elefantes

by icedcoffeebro



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s19e10 Pathological, Español | Spanish, F/M, since the dialogue is different, this would make no sense in english, well at least for the spanish dub
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/pseuds/icedcoffeebro
Summary: Rafael dijo que no le gustan los elefantes. Olivia quiere saber por qué.





	Elefantes

**Author's Note:**

> ok así que. en el episodio 10 de la temporada 19 (pathological) la línea en inglés dice “i never trusted that elephant” PERO en español dice “no me gustan los elefantes.” y no iba a poder dormir si no le daba una explicación a esto!!! nunca he escrito barson y no lo shippeo realmente pero bueno. supongo que esta es mi intro a escribirlo. 
> 
> El español es mi lengua materna, pero no estoy acostumbrada a escribir acerca de estos personajes en español. además de que el formato se me dificultó un poco. OOPS. 
> 
> DISFRUTEN
> 
> sorry to non spanish speakers this wouldn’t make sense in english since the line isn’t the same

Olivia sostenía su bebida firmemente. Después de unos minutos de silencio cómodo con Rafael, decidió preguntarle algo meramente inconsecuente. 

—¿Por qué no te gustan los elefantes?

—¿Qué?— Rafael dijo, sacado de onda. 

—Un día viniste a mi casa, viste al elefante de peluche de Noah y dijiste que no te gustaban los elefantes,— explicó Olivia. 

—Oh, es una historia tonta. 

—Dímela

—Cuando era muy chico, mi abuela me llevó al circo...— dijo Rafael. 

Olivia asintió, indicándole que continúe su anécdota. 

—Y pues... había un elefante—, al oír ésto, Olivia frunció su ceño, — ya sé, pero... eran otros tiempos, Liv... Bueno, el elefante era enorme y al verlo me di cuenta de lo pequeño que soy... — Olivia no pudo evitarlo; soltó una carcajada, — ¡No te rías! Dios, eres lo peor— dijo con una gran sonrisa—. 

—¿Te dan miedo los elefantes por que eres chaparro?

—No me dan miedo; sólo los aborrezco— dijo Rafael, tomando un trago de su whiskey—.

—Por que eres enano— concluyo Liv—. 

Rafael suspiro. Rindiéndose ante las burlas de la teniente. 

—Sí, ¿feliz? 

Olivia dejo escapar unas cuantas risas. 

—Claro, gracias por decirme. 

—No es como que sea un secreto— Rafael encogió los hombros —. 

—Aún así— continuó Liv—, no hablas mucho de tu niñez. 

—No son recuerdos gratos— Rafael dijo, tomando otro trago de whiskey para enfatizar—.

Liv sintió que tocó un tema pesado, por lo cuál dió marcha atrás a la conversación. 

—¿Quieres ir al circo? — Rafael la fulminó con su mirada — seguro ahora que no tienen animales te va a fascinar. 

Rafael se rio. 

—Seh, apuesto a que sí— dijo Barba, sonriéndole a Olivia—.

Que conversación más inusual para su primera cita.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: rafaelbarbae
> 
> comenten y dejen kudos <3


End file.
